


the sun will rise with your name

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, kind of a different take on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t hesitate this time, gathering Matze up, holding him. Matze sobs in relief, doesn’t understand how two bodies pressed together would help against the boiling blood inside his body. He tucks his head into Erik’s neck, murmuring nonsense that devolves into tiny licks and kisses. </p>
<p>“Ssh, ssh, not yet. I’ve got you. We’re going home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun will rise with your name

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually a big fan of the a/b/o genre but I spun it enough that I'm pretty proud of how this turned out. originally written as a gift to Rin.

“Matze, are you okay?” Erik knocks on the door softly. His voice makes Matze lean against the door, breathing harshly. His temperature is up, his skin feverish and sweaty. He feels thirsty and miserable and like he wants to grind against the door as long as Erik kept talking. 

He rams his shoulder against the door, hoping the pain will disperse the cloud of want, want, want.

“Matze, open the door.” Matze groans, the pain didn’t help. Erik’s order cuts through everything in the fog of his brain, but he can’t, the pressing knowledge of he shouldn’t open the door was fighting against Erik being there, Erik, his friend, an alpha.

He could help, the insidious fog told him. His shorts sticking to his legs, uncomfortably sticky and wet. He slid down the door to a crouch, hugging his middle. He had thrown up in the morning but had thought it was a bug or mild food poisoning until the cramps had started in practice. 

“Open the door, please.” It sounds like Erik is right next to him. Matze shudders.

“No, no, no. I can’t. I can’t, Erik.” His voice cracks, hoarse. 

“Please, please, open the door. I won’t do anything. Matze, please, I just wanna see you’re alright.” Matze feels like the third little piglet, inviting the wolf to his house just for him to huff and puff the whole thing down. His whole body convulses with pain. He can’t open the door, but he unlocks it, fingers sweaty and trembling. 

Erik must hear the click because he turns the knob immediately. Matze curls into a ball on the cool cement floor and hopes he hasn’t made a mistake, that Erik, his friend would help him, not Erik, the alpha. 

The door opens a crack and he hears Erik swear. His scent, Matze thinks dizzily. His legs tuck in, he rolls and crawls to get away from the door. 

“Matze? Jesus, hold on, hold on.” Some distant part of Matze’s brain finds it funny, Erik's reaction. Erik touches his arm and its sizzles down his nerves. He must cry out because Erik backs away and Matze croaks out a ‘no’. He can’t articulate that he wants more, he wants him to stay. His hand reaches out, the floor cooling the skin it comes in contact with. 

“Please,” his fingers curl into air. Erik is still too far away to touch. He spreads out, flat on his belly feeling better but not enough. 

Erik sucks in a breath through his mouth at the display. The scent is every wonderful thing he can think of wrapped up with sex and Matze and _ready_ in his mind. Erik shakes his head, trying to shake his thoughts along with it. Matze mewls. He has to get them out of the room, already filled with omega smell. 

He has to get Matze home, yes, _home_. Erik’s eyes flare with gold. Home would be good for Matze. Home would help his mate. This wasn’t the place to go through heat. Home was. 

He licks his lips, thinking, who else would be around. How he could get Matze out of here without having to fight any alpha they came across. Erik is sliding dangerously into base instinct. He knew most of the other alphas on the team had mates, had consorts, had someone else, but his brain fought against reason.

Matze was in heat. Matze was an omega, _his_ omega. Erik blinks.

He doesn’t hesitate this time, gathering Matze up, holding him. Matze sobs in relief, doesn’t understand how two bodies pressed together would help against the boiling blood inside his body. He tucks his head into Erik’s neck, murmuring nonsense that devolves into tiny licks and kisses. 

“Ssh, ssh, not yet. I’ve got you. We’re going home.” Erik pets his hair, calming himself down by inhaling Matze’s scent. His priority shifting helped him get into a clearer mindset, but being outside would be a different story. He flipped through the roster in his head, most of the guys were put aside, omegas, betas, alphas who were injured, alphas who had mates. 

Two were red flags. Kevin Volland, unattached. Roman Weidenfeller, unattached and older, possibly stronger. Erik tilts his head. He didn’t want to fight Kevin. Kevin was nice...and close to Matze. He growls. Matze burrows closer instinctively, whining, asking what was wrong non-verbally. 

“It’s okay. I’ll fight them if they try anything. _I’ll kill them if they try to take you._ ” Erik’s voice changes, lowers. He bares his teeth. 

“Erik,” It’s so quiet, he almost thinks he imagines it, but Matze tugs at his jersey. He doesn’t feel as hot. The fever had to be breaking. The first wave done. Erik didn’t want to be here for the second. He helped Matze stand up. His knees buckled and the overwhelming smell of slick was everywhere. Erik instead carries him and Matze makes a noise between pleased and surprised. 

“Alright?” Erik asks. Matze shifts around to lay his head on his shoulder and nods.

“Tired.” He whispers. 

“I’m gonna take you home.” It comes out a little proud but his heart is exploding with warmth and _mine_. Matze only gets more comfortable, closing his eyes. 

Neven is outside, waiting and Erik’s shoulders tense, not enough to get Matze skittish again, but Erik tries to tamp down the instinct that whispers for immediate action. Neven raises his hands. Mats is next to him, looking worriedly at Matze. Erik steadies.

“Captain duties, we’ll escort you. Marco noticed you were gone in all the hoopla and we put two and two together. Here, get him to hydrate in the car, or as soon as possible. He’ll need a lot of water because he’ll be losing a lot over the weekend. Nothing heavy to eat, he might not even like strong smells until the heat’s over. Umm, what else, he might start hoarding your clothes, just go with it. He’s gonna stay in one area for the most part so don’t worry if you have to leave for supplies or food.” Erik would rather starve than leave Matze alone but he still takes the water bottle from Mats’ hand. 

Neven smiles like he knows exactly what he’s thinking, but Erik still doesn’t address him, better to ignore the other alpha than start assessing again. 

“Oh, and get him to eat something before taking these, Today will probably be the worse part, tomorrow will probably be a lot of sleeping, but these will help with the pain and discomfort.” Mats takes a little packet of pills out of his pocket and hands them over to Erik. 

“Thanks.” He tenses, something isn’t right. He sniffs around with his head high, nose to the wind. The impact knocks the docile Matze out of his arms, but Mats is there to help him, shield him away. Erik can trust Mats to keep Matze away from the fight. He twists and throws his opponent off. Weidenfeller isn’t even watching him, too busy staring at Matze. Erik kicks him. 

“Get up, you bastard, get up and fight properly.” No one was going to take away Matze. The other alpha gets up and tries to go straight for the omegas. Neven growls low in warning, a threat was a threat even if he wasn’t directly going after his mate.

Erik grapples him, pushes him away. He’s younger and faster and he won’t be beaten. His eyes flash, Matze snuffles, holds a hand to his abdomen. Second wave.

“Erik?” He can’t look, has to keep his eyes on his opponent. Weidenfeller sniffs in the direction of Matze’s growing, thickening scent, Erik socks him in the face. He can’t stop until he sees blood, draws first blood and wins. The other alpha takes a cheap shot that makes them fall to the ground, the fight turning dirty. Erik spits, raging mad. He’d slit Weidenfeller belly up if he had to. How dare he come after Matze. He wasn’t fit for him, he wasn’t the right one to take care of Matze.

“He’s mine!” He bellows, breaking the older man’s nose with the pummeling. The crunch makes him satisfied. He’s won. 

Marco and Illkay are there when he stands, he doesn’t care for the betas. All he wants is Matze so he can take him home at last. The procession to his car is quiet besides Matze who is back to sweating. 

“Do you have a towel or extra clothes? It will help.” Mats asks, getting Matze in the backseat. Erik eyes the rest of the group before going into his trunk to find a team sweatshirt and an old beach towel that was slightly musty and discolored from being in there for so long. 

“Here,” Mats gets the towel under Matze, and the hoodie to pillow his head. Matze sighs softly, burying his face in the fabric.

“Thank you.” The water had helped but he knew it was only the start and he wouldn’t see Mats for a couple of days, gratitude would have to be expressed now rather than later. Marco is by the driver’s seat window, careful to not overstep on Erik's sensibilities as an alpha. 

“Talked to Kloppo, you’ve got Monday and Tuesday off as well. It should be enough time for you guys to come back. In any case, you know how to reach everybody.” The beta doesn’t waste time on any pleasantries and Erik appreciates it.

He starts the engine. They were going home.

~

The second day, just as Mats predicted, went by in bed. Matze would roll around and hide under the covers while Erik made some canned soup and curled up with him to watch TV. They hadn’t cemented anything, hadn’t talked about what would happen after his heat was over but Erik knew he couldn’t let the opportunity pass. He wanted to be his mate.

But Matze had been so weak and tired that he pushed it back on his to do list.

The third day, he woke up in a dream-like haze. Pheromones, he panted like a dog. Erik was practically swimming in it. His reaction obvious in his tented boxers. 

“Matze?” He ducks under the covers, covering his head to find Matze staring at him on his side. The sun filtered through the sheets to make him glow in the morning light. He was holding one of shirts up to his nose with a content smile. There was an odd arrangement of his clothes on the bed, but Erik had heeded Mats recommendation and hadn't said anything to stop Matze from snatching things up and rummaging through his closet.

“You smell good.” He recognized the shirt from the day before, the soup smell and a stain at the corner a giveaway. Erik wiggles closer, not sure how to proceed, but really, really needing something to happen, preferably with a lot of friction involved. 

“That shirt’s old. I probably smell better now.” Matze shuffles a little towards him as if to test that theory out. 

“Alpha,” Erik feels that call like lightning, energizing and making his eyes burn gold for a flash of a second. Matze’s eyes respond, his breath short and quick. The stages of heat: pain, sleepiness, and completely fucking horny. Shit, Erik thinks.

“Matze, do you want me?” He asks, serious. He can’t get into a marathon of crazy sex without knowing if Matze just needed someone to fill him up and knot him or if it was Erik specifically for a mate. 

“Erik, I let you in.” _I trusted you_ is implied. He sounds normal and stretches out his neck in offering. Erik bites his lip, rolling over him, sniffing up the column of his throat. Matze rolls his hips into his, _wet_. Erik nuzzles the space where his neck and shoulder meet and bites hard, practically clamping on. Matze makes a high keening noise. His legs falling open to make more room for him. The smell is so strong, his mouth waters. Arousal tickles the back of his throat and Erik sucks in the skin in his mouth, the edges of his teeth digging in. A wet pop as he lets go to see his handiwork. 

The mating mark is an angry red and perfect.

He shucks his boxers off, takes Matze’s shorts, well, Erik’s borrowed pair off to find nothing else. What was the point of underwear if it would just get soaked from the slick. He was thankful for that bit of logic from his mate. 

The covers are thrown off the bed, Erik needing as much space and open air as possible. Matze stares as Erik rolls on a condom. 

“Are you clean?” Matze is oddly clear-eyed, nothing like what Erik’s heard from other alphas, but he likes it that way. 

“Yes,” He answers. “Then can you not use it, I want to feel _you_ the first time.” Erik swallows. Matze was going to kill him, he knew it, felt it. By the end of this heat, Erik Durm would be dead and all that would be left was a mind-blown, sex crazed puppet for Matze to use. 

“Okay, okay.” He takes a deep breath. Matze smiles, a hint of something feral shining through. Erik can’t wait to find out where it’ll lead to.


End file.
